


The Dress

by aca_bechloe47



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Smut, Song fic, drunk jackass jesse, here's some smut for you horn-dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bechloe47/pseuds/aca_bechloe47
Summary: “You like that?” Chloe asked, her voice low and rough. “You wanna know something about this dress. I only bought it so you could take it off me…”Beca’s eyes darkened and she involuntarily rocked her hips forward...Chloe was definitely going to be the death of her.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	The Dress

**Author's Note:**

> So like... my brain hurts from trying to write this, so it's not heavily edited. So all the mistakes are mine and i'm sorry.  
> Also, i wrote smut for you, I hope it's good but if it's not can we all just agree to like pretend like it is, just this one time?  
> I really don't know why this one was so hard to freaking write but guys was it ever...  
> This is a song-fic (kinda) Title and fic from the song Dress by Taylor Swift.

Their lips slammed against each other with such force, it almost knocked Beca backwards. She was able to catch herself and continued to move her lips in time with Chloe’s.

This was by far the hungriest, most earnest kiss Beca had ever experienced. Her mind was racing, not sure how the hell she and Chloe had ended up in such a position.

Her mind was racing to figure out what was going on, to catch up and make sense of everything, but soon she felt Chloe’s hand slid up her side, running her fingers over the left side of her rib cage, and her mind shut off. She allowed herself to live in the moment.

Her hands shot out and she pulled Chloe impossibly closer to her. Her hands roaming over the woman’s shoulders and down her arms. Finally landing on either side of her hips.

Out of instinct, Chloe rolled her hips into Beca, causing Beca to moan out at the contact. She needed Chloe. She needed her right now.

She needed the red head’s hands on her, anywhere, everywhere. She needed to feel Chloe.

“Chlo…” Beca began once their lips were unattached, but suddenly her thoughts were all jumbled and messy when she felt Chloe stick her knee in between her legs. She pushed her knee in, causing more pressure exactly where Beca needed it. She gasped and moaned all at the same time. “Fuck…”

“You like that?” Chloe asked, her voice low and rough. “You wanna know something about this dress. I only bought it so you could take it off me…”

Beca’s eyes darkened and she involuntarily rocked her hips forward, causing her center to rub against the other woman’s legs.

Chloe was definitely going to be the death of her…

**Earlier That Night**

Beca looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing her favorite purple and black plaid shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. Her eye liner was dark but not as thick as it would have been two years ago.

Now in her Junior year of college, Beca really had changes quite a bit. But she was okay with that. She was happy with the changes she had made.

Beca had become more confident. More sure of herself. And she felt as though she didn’t have to make everyone believe she was something different then what she truly was.

She owed a lot of that to her best friend. Her person. Her Chloe.

The red head had come into Beca’s life and completely flipped it upside down. She had crashed down all of Beca’s walls and stolen the key to her heart. Leaving it unlocked and vulnerable. Exposed.

It scared Beca to be so vulnerable… She still wasn’t used to that. But it was getting easier. Chloe was making it easier.

So now, at the beginning of her Junior year, they were in the outdoor amphitheater for Hood Night. The Bella’s had one new member a girl named Flo. She was pretty chill. Kinda depressing at times but all in all a great singer and a nice girl. Beca was excited to have her join them with Denise leaving the year before.

Beca looked around her and spotted her best friend, chatting away with Donald and one of the newer Trebles. Her heart seemed to skip a beat when she took in Chloe’s appearance.

She was wearing a simple solid navy blue dress. One that seemed to match the color of Beca’s eyes.

That was the thing about Chloe, Beca was always drawn to her. It didn’t matter where they were, she always felt the need to be near the red head.

Almost as though Chloe could sense Beca looking at her, her eyes scanned across the party and landed on Beca. She smiled instantly at the brunette, who couldn’t help but beam back at her.

She moved her head up and down, indicating she was looking at the dress and then sent her a smirk. Telling her she approved of it.

Chloe sent her a wink and held up a finger, telling Beca she would make her way over in a minute.

Nodding her acknowledgment, Beca turned back and looked for each of the other girls, checking up on them to make sure they were all doing okay.

As she was scanning the crowd, all of the sudden out of nowhere there as an arm slung around her shoulder. She looked over and couldn’t help but roll her eyes at who was standing (way too closely) next to her.

“BECAWW!!!” Jesse screamed into her ear, his drunkenness made obvious not only by the shear volume, but by the distinct wretch of alcohol that rolled out of his mouth. Beca couldn’t help but recoil at the awful smell.

“Get off me.” Beca tried to shrug him off but he tightened his hold around her shoulder.

“Don’t be like that Becs… Come on we used to be something great.” Jesse’s words were shaky as he spoke, almost as though they, like his feet, couldn’t find stability; even on solid ground.

“Yeah, that was before you cheated on me.” Beca deadpanned and moved out from under his arm, causing the heavily intoxicated man to stumble and nearly fall for a moment.

“Oh, come on, I already told you I was sorry for that… You always going to hold that against me?” Jesse tried to move forward to her again but Beca simply backed away.

“You want me to get over you sleeping with someone else, right after we decided to make things official? You seriously think saying sorry fixes that?” Beca scoffed. “Just…Leave me alone, Jesse.”

“I’m different now, Becaw. I’ve changed.” The Treble tried to explain, this only caused Beca to laugh in his face.

“So much change has happened, I can tell. Because despite how many times I’ve asked you to not call me ‘Becaw’ you continue to do so.” It had been an on going battle since they first met. Jesse was thinking he was just being funny but was not taking what Beca wanted seriously. It was yet another reason why Beca knew she and Jesse would never have been able to make it work, he didn’t care about what she wanted. If he couldn’t respect her wish over a nickname, how could she believe he would respect her wishes for her life and her future? It’s simple, she couldn’t.

Jesse was about to open his mouth, to say something else when Chloe walked up behind him. “Hey, Bec, sorry to interrupt, but can I borrow you?”

Beca turned and sent her a grateful smile. “Sure. Jesse and I are done now anyway.”

Beca began to walk past Jesse, and toward Chloe, when his hand came up and held onto her arm.

“Beca, I’m not done talking to you.” Jesse stated venom lacing his tone.

“Too damn bad.” Anger flashed through Beca’s eyes as she looked down at his hand on her arm. “Get your hand, off my arm. Now.”

Jesse studied her for a moment, almost as if he were trying to figure out how serious she was really being. It wasn’t until Chloe cleared her throat that he let go.

Beca rushed forward, not bothering to turn back and look at Jesse. It took Chloe a moment, but eventually she did catch up with the brunette.

“Wanna go get out of here for a minute?” Chloe asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes.” Beca stated, she slipped her hand into Chloe’s and they walked off from the group of a-capella nerds.

Both Beca and Chloe walked away in silence, neither needing to talk as they already knew where they were going.

Their spot.

A large Oak Tree in front of the Science building. They had sat there nearly every day for the last 3 years, waiting for the other to get out of class. They had had many talks under that tree.

This was where Chloe told Beca she wasn’t graduating the end of Beca’s Freshman year. Where Beca told Chloe that Jesse had cheated on her. Where Chloe had told her about her parents for the first time. And where Beca had come out as Bi to Chloe.

This tree had been one of great importance in their friendship.

So, it was no surprise this is where both their hearts were trying to lead them.

They both sat under the tree, Beca putting her head on Chloe’s shoulder when she settled in beside her.

Neither really paid much attention to how much time had passed before someone finally broke the silence.

That was the interesting thing about her friendship with Chloe, Beca didn’t have a problem trying to think of things to talk about with Chloe. Their conversations always seemed to just flow. But there was also another side to it all. There wasn’t always this need to fill the silence with Chloe. There was no pressure to always say the right thing, to be entertaining or interesting, to say anything at all.

Beca closed her eyes, allowing herself to calm down and breath in the moment.

It hadn’t been easy, the last few years. Co-Captaining the Bellas, everything with Jesse, realizing that she wasn’t exactly straight, dating a few girls, and then her mother dying, the last few years had been anything but easy. But the one constant in her life. The one person she could always count on. Her best friend, Chloe.

See, having that constant in her life was the main reason Beca had never told Chloe about one thing.

She didn’t keep things from the red head. Chloe knew more about Beca then anyone else in the entire world, sometimes Beca wondered if Chloe knew her better then even she knew herself.

She told Chloe everything. Except for one thing. The truth.

She didn’t want Chloe as a best friend. Not really.

She didn’t want her as a best friend, because she wanted her as a girlfriend. Chloe was the reason Beca realized she wasn’t straight. Chloe was probably the only person Beca has ever truly had feelings for, at least these kinds of feelings.

And god… Beca was wondering if the woman was trying to kill her. Because damn that dress was indeed, killing her.

“I can hear your mind spinning from here.” Chloe muttered, breaking the minutes long stretch of silence.

“Sorry.” She muttered back, not really wanting to expand.

“What did he say to you?” Chloe asked, not needing to clarify who she was talking about.

“Just same old shit. Trying to make me feel like I’m the one who was unfair.” Beca opened her eyes and looked out across the dark campus.

Jesse really wasn’t the big issue weighing on her mind right now. He was a dumbass, but she could handle him.

What she couldn’t handle was how her body was shaking. Shaking with need to touch Chloe. The anticipation of what it would feel like to run her hands up and down Chloe’s body.

Even just the thought of it caused pleasure to shoot from her chest down and in between her legs.

Shifting uncomfortably in her spot, Beca lifted her head.

“Fuck him.” Chloe sighed, this caused Beca to laugh. Chloe wasn’t the type of person to say the word fuck. Beca’s only ever heard it come out of her mouth on a few occasions. And now that she thinks about it… it’s usually in regards to… Jesse.

“You have always deserved better than him, Bec.” Chloe stated simply. “You’re too good for him.”

Beca felt a blush coloring her cheeks. She didn’t really know how to respond to that. Like what was she supposed to say to that?

She felt Chloe lace their fingers together and she brought both their hands up to her mouth. Place a soft, light kiss on the back of Beca’s hand.

Another shot of pleasure coursed through her body and down to her center.

Silence fell over the friends, and Beca’s mind was screaming at her. She needed to tell Chloe the truth or she felt as though she were going to implode.

Just as she was about to open her mouth to mutter the words she’d been pushing back for 2 years something happened.

“Beca.”

A simple word. One that has passed through Chloe’s lips on many, many occasions. But this… this time there was something different in her tone.

The entire world seemed to stop.

There was something in the way Chloe said her name. Something… desperate. Intimate.

“I can’t do this anymore.” Chloe’s next words confused Beca. She felt her heart fall into the bottom of her stomach.

“What do you mean?” Beca asked, not able to look at Chloe. She stared forward instead.

“I can’t keep pretending that what you and I are… we aren’t just friends.” Chloe stated simply. “Are we?”

Beca looked over to her, able to make out her light blue eyes in the darkness. They always seemed to shine. “What do you mean? I uh…”

“I can’t be just friends with you, Beca.” Chloe stated. She was being so matter of fact about it all, yet the emotions that seemed to underly in her tone made Beca realize this was coming from a place of… love.

“You can’t?” Beca muttered, she shifted her body, not sure what the hell was going on but not wanting to ruin the moment.

“Do you only see us as friends?” The red head inquired.

“No.” Beca stated simply.

Again, silence blanketed the friends. The anticipation was thick in the air. Neither sure who should make the first move.

Unable to fight it anymore, Beca moved forward and captured Chloe’s lips into her own. Pushing on the back of Chloe’s head trying to bring her closer to her.

Excitement washing through her when Chloe began to kiss back.

Suddenly they were headed back to the Bella house, hand in hand, practically sprinting down campus.

Once in the house and up into Chloe’s room, Chloe seemed to take charge.

This rushed forward until Beca found herself pinned against Chloe’s door and Chloe, her knee in between Beca’s legs, causing pleasure to set fire to every inch of Beca’s body.

“You like that?” Chloe asked, her voice low and rough. “You wanna know something about this dress. I only bought it so you could take it off me…”

Beca’s eyes darkened and she involuntarily rocked her hips forward, causing her center to rub against the other woman’s legs.

Pushing herself forward, Beca gained the upper hand and caused Chloe to move back to the bed.

Once the red head’s knees hit the edge of the bed, Beca lightly pushed her down. She took a moment to look down at Chloe and admire her. God… She truly was the most beautiful person Beca had ever seen. Not just her physical looks, but her heart. It was the most beautiful thing about her.

Chloe put her arm up, taking Beca’s shirt into her hand and pulling her forward.

“Kiss me.” Chloe muttered. Beca happily complied with the demand.

Straddling Chloe, Beca bent down and reattached their lips.

Her body seemed to catch fire when Chloe rolled her hips up into Beca’s, a moan easily escaping her lips.

“Take it off.” Chloe demanded. Beca didn’t have to ask what she was talking about.

The damn dress. The dress that has been taunting Beca all night.

Reaching her hand behind Chloe, fumbling slightly, Beca found the zipper. But before she moved it down, she looked into Chloe’s eyes. Knowing that if she did this, nothing could ever be the same after this.

“Are you sure?” Beca asked. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“Beca, take it off.” Chloe looked straight into Beca’s eyes, nodding her head.

Knowing that Chloe was serious about it, that she was okay, Beca slowly pulled the zipper down. Chloe’s hands running along Beca’s body as she did so, finding a home on her ass. She squeezed lightly, causing Beca to yelp slightly, but not out of a lack of want. She really did enjoy the contact.

Eventually, she was able to pull the small sleeves over Chloe’s shoulders, and down her arms. Leaving her in a nude colored bra.

Beca of course had seen Chloe in a bra before. Hell, she’d seen the woman naked on more then one occasion. But this… this was something completely different.

This time, she was allowed to look. She was allowed to think about her body, her skin, her boobs, and not be ashamed of herself.

“You can touch me, Bec.” The red head whispered, able to take the intensity of Beca’s stare any longer. Not that it was a bad thing, it was just a lot.

Beca looked up, questions running through her mind, uncertainty written all over her face.

Knowing that Beca was nervous, not because this was the first time she’d had sex with a woman (it wasn’t), but because this was Chloe, the red head took Beca’s hand in her own, slowly moving it up to her chest.

“I want you to touch me, Bec.” Chloe whispered, her tone far lower and much sexier then Beca had ever heard before.

This seemed to be the thing that spurred Beca forward, as she opened her hand and placed it right on top of Chloe’s left breast, squeezing lightly. Drunk on the reactions Chloe was having from the contact, Beca was emboldened and continued to play with the mounds below her hands.

She leaned forward, capturing Chloe’s bottom lip in between her teeth and pulling. This caused a hiss to fall from Chloe’s lips. Beca released her hold, but only long enough to suck on her bottom lip, soothing the pleasureful pain.

Pleasure continued to flood Beca’s entire body, she felt as though she were electrified.

Chloe recaptured Beca’s lips, kissing her soundly. Pushing her chest forward into Beca’s palms. She needed the contact and Beca was happy to comply.

Kneading and playing with the flesh below the fabric.

Just as she was dying to get the damn bra off of Chloe, she felt Chloe’s hands beginning to play with the front of Beca’s shirt. Unbuttoning it as she went up Beca’s torso.

Eventually the cool air of the room hit Beca’s skin, causing her to flinch slightly. Reopening her eyes, she looked into Chloe’s. Still not able to believe this was all actually happening. They were actually doing this.

Chloe brought her hands up, and pushed the shirt off Beca’s shoulders and down her arms.

Beca reached behind Chloe again, this time knowing that she didn’t need to ask. She expertly unclipped the bra, allowing it to fall off of Chloe’s shoulders. Leaving her front half completely exposed. Breathtakingly beautiful.

Chloe did the same with Beca, both just seemed to stare at each other’s forms, haven’t never been able to truly study the other. It had never been okay before. But now they could. So they did.

“You’re so beautiful.” Beca explained, her eyes landing on Chloe’s. “So… So beautiful.”

Leaning in, she kissed the corner of Chloe’s mouth. Her skin heating up instantly as it made contact with Chloe’s bare chest.

She continued to move her mouth down, along Chloe’s jaw line, biting softly right before she got to her chin, and moved down her neck. Leaving wet, open mouthed kisses in her wake as she went.

Chloe’s head lulled to the side, allowing Beca more access as she went. She sucked lightly at her pulse point but didn’t remain there long. She continued to kiss her way down, along Chloe’s shoulder, across her collar bone, and in between the valley of her breasts.

She looked up at Chloe, eyes dark with desire. She watched and Chloe took in uneven breathes, her chest rising and falling, anticipation filling her mind and body.

Beca continued to watch her as she moved her mouth over her right breast, coming close to her nipple, but never quite making contact. The wait was almost torturous.

“Stop teasing.” Chloe begged.

Beca smirked against her skin, but did as she was told. Within a blink of an eye Beca went from kissing Chloe’s breast, to having her lips wrapped around her nipple and sucking it into her mouth.

She moaned at the sight of Chloe, as she pushed into Beca, begging for more contact. Her head fell forward as she reveled in the sensation of Beca’s mouth.

If Chloe had let her, Beca would have stayed at her breasts all damn night. Beca was after all a boob man. But she could tell with he way Chloe was rocking her hips, she needed more.

She unattached herself and planted a kiss between her breasts, before standing up.

“Lay back.” Beca instructed. Her tone was low and full of desire. Lust.

This only caused Chloe to become more aroused.

She did as she was told, and waited, wondering what Beca had in mind.

She moved forward, placing her hands on Chloe’s hips. Chloe arched her back at the contact. She wasn’t sure what Beca was doing but it suddenly made sense as she began to pull down her dress. Chloe lifted up her hips to help Beca.

She eventually got the dress off. And looked down at Chloe, admiring her yet again.

Beca moved her hands and unbuttoned her jeans. Leaving them in a pile on the floor, along with their other discarded clothes.

This left both women in nothing but their underwear.

Chloe moved up the bed, allowing Beca to have room to get on as well.

She settled at her side and pulled her in for a kiss. Her hand roaming down Chloe’s side, halting at her hip. Her thumb resting in the indent, moving up and down.

“Beca.” Chloe mumbled against her lips. Again, the power of her name rolling off of Chloe’s tongue just seemed to stop everything. The desperation. The need. God. She needed Chloe too.

Beca moved her hand over along the waist band of Chloe’s underwear, stopping right at the middle, her hand just inches from Chloe’s most privet part.

Sitting up, she swung her leg over Chloe so she was straddling her again. She pushed on Chloe’s chest when she made to sit up, silently instructing her to stay down.

She leaned down and captured her lips between her own. Chloe’s tongue entering her mouth. Beca lightly sucked on it, drawing another moan from Chloe. Sounded like music to her ears.

Sitting up again, Beca’s hand went behind her, and found Chloe’s center. Running her thumb up and down Chloe’s dripping underwear. Moans and heavy breathes filled the air. Chloe’s gasps of pleasure and surprise as Beca’s movements varied from light touches to her pushing her finger roughly into the red heads clit.

The wetness that was seeping through the now useless fabric only encouraged Beca’s movements.

“Does that feel good, baby?” Beca asked as she pushed harder on her bundle of nerves, grinding her own pelvis into Chloe’s stomach.

Unable so say anything, Chloe gave an incoherent moan.

The harder Beca pushed the more wildly Chloe’s hips rocked, craving the contact.

Her thumb pressing hard, fast circles.

Chloe’s hand shot out and took Beca’s breast in her hand, fingers pressing and playing with the brunettes nipples. Both now moaning in pleasure.

Knowing that being with Beca was causing her to become overly sensitive and aroused, Chloe knew she wouldn’t be able to take much longer.

“Fuck…” Chloe moaned out, and effortlessly flipped them over.

Beca yelled out in surprise, but didn’t mind the change of events. Having Chloe on top of her only caused her arousal to grow.

“Hi.” Chloe smirked, taking on a very uncharacteristic cockiness that Beca wasn’t used to. Again, not minding it one bit.

“Hi.” Beca breathed out.

Chloe kissed her one, rough and messily, before moving down Beca’s body. She kissed each nipple, but that wasn’t her destination. She dragged her tongue down Beca’s toned stomach, leaving a wet trail in her wake. Beca moaned at the contact, her head falling back against the bed.

She continued to lip, and nip at different parts of Beca’s stomach, reveling at the different reactions she was able to pull out of Beca with each flick of her tongue.

Chloe could see the arousal pooling between Beca’s legs, even through her underwear.

“Chlo…” Beca moaned as she nipped at her.

Chloe moved back and laced her fingers through one side of Beca’s underwear, pulling it down and off with ease.

“Get on your hands and knees.” She ordered. Excitement flooded Beca and she did as she was told. Demanding Chloe was fucking hot.

Beca turned so her ass was facing Chloe, figuring that’s what she wanted. She looked back and gasped at the hunger she saw in the red heads eyes. Almost as though it were animalistic.

She positioned herself behind Beca, her hips in line with Beca’s ass. Her hand running up her back, causing the hair on her arms to stand on end. Beca’s mind was filled with ecstasy, her body betting to be touched. Begging to be used in any way Chloe saw fit.

She couldn’t help but close her eyes, trying to steady her breath but they flew open just a moment later. Chloe not even bothering to ease into it. She just instantly began to play with Beca’s clit, Her hand in between Beca’s legs and her hips rocking against her ass. Effectively fucking her from behind.

Beca moaned and gasped as Chloe continued to abuse her cunt. Her arms giving out, unable to take the force. She lay there, allowing Chloe to do whatever she wanted to do to her.

She could feel herself getting dangerously close to the edge. But what pushed her over was when she felt Chloe’s teeth bit down on her shoulder.

“Holy fuck!” Beca yelled out and moaned all as she came crashing down, harder then she ever had before.

Chloe continued her movement, but slowed it down, allowing to Beca to ride out her high.

“Come for me, that’s it, baby.” Chloe cooed, she removed her hand from between her legs. “There ya go.”

Beca flipped over onto her back, reaching out and bringing Chloe with her, kissing her lazily.

“Fuck…” Beca sighed as she pulled away, looking to the other woman’s eyes. “You… Fuck.”

Chloe laughed lightly, and kissed Beca’s shoulder.

“Was that okay?” Chloe asked, seeming suddenly nervous.

“Are you kidding me?” Beca asked in a laugh. “Chloe, that was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“Beca… I need to tell you something.” The red head looked down at her hands, moving them nervously.

Fear suddenly took over Beca’s heart. Was this just sex? Fuck, what if Chloe didn’t feel the same after all?

“I.. I don’t want to freak you out by saying this.” Chloe began. She shook her head and tears formed in her eyes.

“It’s okay. Chlo, tell me whatever you need to.” Beca sat up and pulled Chloe to her, not even caring that she was still completely naked.

“I… I love you, Beca.” She confessed. “I’m in love with you.”

Beca’s worried face softened and tears suddenly began to fill her eyes. “I love you too.”

Chloe’s eyes snapped up, her bright blue eyes brimmed with tears and surprise. “You do?”

“Of course I do.” Beca promised. “I’ve always wanted us to be more then best friends.”

“What about the Bella’s?” Chloe asked, causing Beca to be confused.

“What about them?” Beca asked, clearly not understanding.

“We already get so much shit from them, us being together… they’ll never shut up about it.”

Beca nodded her head, understanding what Chloe was getting at.

“Fuck em.” Beca stated rather matter of fact-ly. “Baby, they think they know us. They think they know what we’re about, but they don’t. They don’t know us.”

She pulled Chloe into her and kissed her, happy that she could finally do that.

“I love you.” Chloe whispered in between kisses.

“I love you too.” Beca stated. She pushed Chloe back onto her back. “Now it’s my turn.”

Chloe’s eyes darkened at the implications. Both her and Beca knowing that this was going to be a long, wonderful night.

**Author's Note:**

> (again, we're pretending like this one was actually good, so like be gentle in comments... thanks)  
> I'm kidding, please let me know what you honestly thought of it. Smut isn't my strong suit but i do sincerely hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
